


Girlfriends

by Magestii



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff, General tomfoolery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magestii/pseuds/Magestii
Summary: Mario walks in on... something. A collection of one-shots in which Pauline and Peach are the BEST gal pals, and Mario is a little skeptical about whether or not their relationship is solely platonic.





	Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I usually don't post works that are so short, but I thought that this could be a cute, fun little collection of one-shots that I update while I'm working on my other two fics for this fandom. Each chapter is chronologically after the one before it, but they can each be read without knowledge of what happened in prior chapters, so feel free to skip around. Without further ado, I hope you like it! :3

Mario had started to notice an odd but heartwarming pattern. Every single time that he had gone to Princess Peach’s castle as of late, Pauline would be there as well. Of course, he didn’t mind at all. Mario was genuinely really glad that his girlfriend and his ex could get along so well, especially since they were both such great people, and on top of it, he really didn’t mind spending time with both of them at once. As of late, however, things had gotten a little awkward. They weren’t awkward in the way that he would have expected them to be. There were no hard feelings about their past relationships, in fact, the tension was caused by a very, very different problem.

 

Peach and Pauline seemed to be getting along in a manner that was… too friendly. In fact, it hardly seemed to be friendly anymore, but rather, the two were almost romantic during their interactions with one another. They seemed to enjoy sitting rather close together, and often, Pauline’s arm would manage to find its way either draped across Peach’s shoulders or across the back of the sofa behind her. Not to mention, Pauline would stay in the castle long after Mario decided to go home out of politeness, so that people wouldn’t think that he had stayed the night. With Pauline's recent behavior, however, Mario was beginning to think that she may be staying the night rather frequently in Peach's castle.

 

Mario was never one to discriminate against people who exhibited those behaviors, but he was unsettled that it was happening specifically between his girlfriend and someone else. He couldn’t care less if it were a man or a woman who was interacting with Peach in such a way, he was just uncomfortable with the fact that they were still together, and it appeared as though he may have competition. His competition was, of course, in the form of an extremely beautiful woman.

 

With these thoughts in his mind, Mario had made his way to Peach's castle for the ball that she was hosting that evening. As per usual, he went to Peach’s castle because of a romantic invitation that was written by the princess herself. When Mario arrived, the parlor was already filled to the brim with guests, but Toad politely told him where he could find the princess. She was still getting ready as it was custom for her to make her appearance a little after the ball itself started, and so Mario made his way to the private quarters. This was what he would do every single time that Peach invited him over, because she was always a little late to the party. This time, Mario almost reached her private quarters before he heard a peculiar noise, a whimper, to be more precise.

 

“Mmh…” it was... without a doubt, Peach.

 

“You like that, princess?” purred another, deeper woman's voice. Mario froze. Of course, it was Pauline.

 

“Y-yes…” Peach sounded somewhat abashed. There was a pause, “might I… might I have some more?” she asked, sounding thoroughly embarrassed.

 

“Of course, Dollface,” responded Pauline. Mario could practically hear the smirk on her voice. He felt his heart sink a little. He knew exactly what Pauline was doing, he had heard her voice like that before, many years prior. Resigning himself, he decided that he may as well make his presence known anyway, and he rounded the corner into the kitchen. Pauline was standing very, very close to Peach, who had her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted. The brunette’s right arm was propping her up against the counter behind Peach. They were so close together that if Pauline had moved even the slightest, they would have been kissing. According to the look on Peach's face, she was eagerly awaiting just that. It was then that Pauline noticed Mario, and her confident smirk remained where it was. She looked deep into his eyes for a moment, winked, and then used her right arm to grab a spoonful of cake batter from the counter behind Peach, pulling back and feeding it to the woman.

 

“Mmm!” decided Peach, “it really is quite good! You’re a natural!” She opened her eyes, noticing Mario and waving politely to him, looking a little embarrassed.

 

“I know that it isn’t polite to eat dessert before dinner, but I really couldn’t help myself,” she said, blushing a little. Pauline looked completely innocent, nodding and backing her up.

 

“She always makes the best cakes, so I thought I should give it a try for once,” she explained. Mario couldn’t respond for a moment. Had that really just happened? Peach nodded.

 

“I’m teaching her how to bake cakes, and in return, she’s showing me the self-defense that she learned,” she explained.

 

Oh, was that all?


End file.
